A Brother's Comfort
by Deuce's Accident
Summary: John ends up taking care of AJ while he's ill.


**Disclosure: **_I do not own the characters of Takers and this story is meant for entertainment purposes only._

John had been feeling under the weather for the past few days and had decided to forgo the gym on Tuesday morning despite Gordons' objections. "Bro I feel like I got hit by a truck," Rahway told Cozier.

You and AJ got to stop hanging out brother," the older man teased. Johnny laughed, "Kid's in need of a quarantine right now," Gordon informed his friend.

The blonde man suppressed a cough, "I know, he's on my sofa bro. Poor kids miserable, I don't think he's moved since yesterday afternoon."

"I'll go get you two some supplies, lord know you never have anything at your place," Gordon said as he grabbed his keys off the side table near the door.

"Thanks man, I'm going to go check on AJ then lay down for a bit, you know the code," Johnny said as he headed for the entertainment room.

"See you soon brother," Cozier said before hanging up and heading to the elevator in his building.

In the entertainment room of Rahway's house AJ was sprawled out on the sofa with a heavy quilt that John had dropped on him when he had showed up on his doorstep the night before with a fever of 102 and a cough to match. "Gordo's on his way over Kiddo," the blonde told the youngest member of the crew.

AJ made a noise acknowledging his 'big brother's' comment. "I got you sick," the tattooed blonde said when he finally sat up and looked at John.

"Yeah, but I forgive you Kiddo." John knew AJ felt guilty for just showing up on his 'brothers' doorstep but Jake and Lilly were out of town and Jesse wouldn't have been any more help then Gordon would have been and considering John was always the one that AJ sought out comfort from he wasn't surprised to see him on the other side of the door just as he was getting ready to leave for a date. If AJ had gone to Gordon the older man would have given him a lecture about his bad habits before sending him right back out the door, so it wasn't really an inconvenience to cancel his date and take care of AJ. "You doing any better?"

"Not really, my stomach's kind of bothering me now too," AJ said quietly as John took a seat on the arm of the sofa. The older blonde man put his hand on the youngest team members forehead and frowned at the heat coming off of him. "I'm sorry I bothered you John, I can go, I mean I already got you sick…" he started but a cough cut him off.

John shook his head with a smile as he rubbed soothing circles on AJ's back until he calmed down, 'Typically AJ' he thought to himself, 'poor kids sick as a dog and yet he's worried about imposing on his 'brothers'.' After a few minutes the coughing hadn't eased up and AJ quickly bolted from the sofa to the bathroom. When John finally caught up with him the youngest was hunched over the toilet throwing up what little he had in his system and quite painfully from the look of it. John knelt down next to him and tried his best to sooth the young man, "Easy bro, just relax," he said as he put a comforting hand on the youngest mans shoulder. AJ was completely spent after his stomach's pyrotechnics, "Come on, let's get you into bed, you're not staying on the sofa any longer," John said as he lifted AJ to his feet.

"I'll be okay, I don't want to be in your way," the tired college graduate mumbled as he allowed John to pick him up bridal style and carry him to the guest room. AJ was too exhausted to put up much of a fight when John pulled back the blankets and lay the young thief in the bed before he covered him up.

"Rest AJ, everything's fine," he said as he brushed the blonde's messy hair off his forehead before he left the room to get some supplies. When he returned he found AJ curled up with his head hanging over the edge of the bed. "Hey, you going to be sick again?" he asked as he knelt down by the young man. AJ moaned and shook his head no, "Okay," John said as he gently placed AJ's head back on the pillow behind him. "I brought you a bucket just in case you feel like you're going to be sick again and there's some water on the night stand. Try and get some sleep, Gordon will be here soon."


End file.
